gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Game Grumps videos
July 2012 July 18 * Kirby Super Star Part 1: Spring Breeze ADVENTURES! * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 1: Heated Debate * Mega Man 7 Part 1: This Game Rocks... Man * Welcome to Game Grumps! July 19 * Mega Man 7 Part 2: Shifty Fish * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 2: Wiener Walls July 20 * Mega Man 7 Part 3: Higgs Boson July 21 * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 3: Bad With Money * Mega Man 7 Part 4: Junkman Smells * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 4: Are Stalfos in This? July 22 * Mega Man 7 Part 5: Four More Robits * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 5: I saw your Kindle July 23 * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 6: A Piece of Bass July 24 * Goof Troop Part 1: Bloopy Shit * Kirby Super Star Part 2: Dyna blow your horn July 25 * Goof Troop Part 2: Usurping?! * Kirby Super Star Part 3: Suplex Duplex July 26 * Goof Troop Part 3: A Perplexing Puzzle * Kirby Super Star Part 4: Bro Level July 27 * Goof Troop Part 4: Sassy Scimitars * Pokemon Emerald Part 1: Just be a man July 28 * Goof Troop Part 5: Tongue in cheek * Pokemon Emerald Part 2: So I herd u liek Torchics? July 29 * Mega Man 7 Part 6: Mind F*ck Truck * Zelda: A Link to the Past Part 7: In a Hot Minute! July 30 * Mega Man 7 Part 8: Seven Asses. * Mega Man 7 Part 7: I Don't Think I Can Do This July 31 * Goof Troop Part 6: You like the Zelda * Pokemon Emerald Part 3: No Pokeballs August 2012 August 1 * Goof Troop Part 7: Identity Crisis * Mega Man 7 Part 9: You Have to Beat The Whole Thing August 2 * Goof Troop Part 8: Legit Grumpy * Pokemon Emerald Part 4: Naming Nitpicks August 3 * Pokemon Emerald Part 5: Another Lotad * Goof Troop Part 9: Pirate Panic August 4 * Goof Troop Part 10: Jon is Helping August 5 * Mega Man 7 Part 10: Sleazy Salesman * Goof Troop Part 11: The Treasure Room * Pokemon Emerald Part 6: I Hate You Right Now August 6 * Goof Troop Part 12: THE FINALE * Mega Man 7 Part 11: DinoBrow August 7 * Mega Man 7 Part 12: Dirty Laundry * Pokemon Emerald Part 7: Squidward August 8 * Secret of Mana Part 1: My SPIIIINE * Pokemon Emerald Part 8: Hey Actors August 9 * Secret of Mana Part 2: Slightly Shy Chimpanzee * Mega Man 7 Part 13: Beat!! What the heck!! August 10 * Pokemon Emerald Part 9: A Little Ding Dong * Mega Man 7 Part 14: The Forever Sick August 11 * Secret of Mana Part 3: You Might Be a Redneck * Mega Man 7 Part 15: Ragtime August 12 * Pokemon Emerald Part 10: Hawkings and Cosmos * Funny Mii Thing August 13 * Mega Man 7 Part 16: Oprah Winfrey Fan Club * Secret of Mana Part 4: Corn Flower Pain August 14 * Pokemon Emerald Part 11: Eye of the Geodude * Mega Man 7 Part 17: We Both Vomit August 15 * Mega Man 7 Part 18: Why Does He HOP?! * New JonTron Video!! - Kings Quest V! (removed) August 16 * Banjo Kazooie Part 1: Mountain out of a Molehill * Kirby Super Star Part 5: MetaKnightmare! * *